Higher Love
by Bluebubba9
Summary: Nick Jonas & OC. Braelyn isn't like other Connect Three JB fans, yes you could say she is obsessive, but she isn't afraid to show who she really is, except her smile, and nate nick wants to change that.Sounds dumb, but give it a try!


In case you didn't see camp rock

Nate-Nick

Shane-Joe (Not mean, just think of jb)

Jason-Kevin

* * *

So at this current moment, as I am waiting for three boys, three brothers, three extremely attractive brothers to be exact, I'm surprisingly wishing I wasn't

So at this current moment, as I am waiting for three boys, three brothers, three extremely attractive brothers to be exact, I'm surprisingly wishing I wasn't. Its not that I don't like Connect Three, hell, I love them, some even say I am obsessed, me not wanting to be waiting to meet them has nothing to do with them personally. It's me, all me actually. I will do a quick rewind so you get why I don't want to be here. About a month ago, I got "equipment" put into my mouth, aka, palatal expander, and real pain in my ass if you ask me, but anyway, they told me I was going to get a gap in my front two teeth. At first, I was like, no big deal, until I woke up one morning with the gap there, it was like trying to stick a square peg into a circular whole, and it just didn't fit in. So fast forward back to August 9th, me standing in a room waiting for the three brothers to enter, now, I still have my gap which is my whole problem. My plan for a few months was that I was going to give Nate a smile and he was just going to fall madly in love with me, well at least ask for my number or something, taking baby steps here. And I am not going to lie, I am very self conscious about this gap, I feel like that's the only thing they are going to be staring at. I was listening to my Ipod, you know, to try and calm my nerves down a bit; I put on 7 things, by Miley Cyrus, I started to get a little to into, and started dancing a little bit, but one negative about the pink skull candy D.J. headphones I had on, they block out sound…completely, which means I cant hear anything but my music. Which sounds pretty sweet, I know, it is at certain times, but not now, since I didn't hear the door open or even see Nate, Shane, and Jason at the door, since my back was turned to wall. Jason was the one to finally stop silently laughing with his brothers and tap me on my shoulder, bad idea, seeing as I was freaked out of my mind and basically tripping over my black ankle boots and almost hitting the ground before Shane caught me. I know, I know, your probably thinking, OMJ, I would love for Shane to catch me, it would be so romantic, yea…no, no it was not, more like embarrassing beyond compare. When I finally regained my composure, Jason spoke up.

"I really like your outfit," Oh yes, my outfit, it was basically all Connect Three inspired. I had a red sparkly dress that the top part was covered in big sequins, with a bubble hem; over the dress was a white vest which only had one button left, thankfully in the middle due to over wearing it, and black ankle heels, that were a little dressy, mainly directed towards Jason. My straight brown hair that went a little past my shoulders was hanging naturally, and by 'hanging naturally' I mean half a can of hairspray to keep it pin straight done by a flat iron. "Its so…"

"Connect Three, yes I know" I said looking down at the ground as I laughed to myself.

"So what were you listening to on your Ipod before we scared you half to death?" Shane asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh, um, 7 things, by… yea" I said as I caught a small flicker of annoyance in Nate's eye, I knew talking about that song was not a smart plan, so I guess it was either Nates' or my turn to change the subject, and I wasn't going to wait for Nate to say something.

"So this is going to be another fun story to tell my sister when I get back, you know, not many people can claim that they were caught by Shane Grey after being scared to death by Jason."

"Oh you have a sister?" Nate asked _finally_ saying something.

"Yea, she's pretty cool, she really loves you guys, I would have brought her, but she got sick."

"Oh that sucks," Shane said looking down a bit. Word to the wise, I kinda sorta hate the phrase 'that sucks', yes I know 'it sucks', you don't have to point it out to me though. I kind of just nodded at that statement.

"How old is she?" piped up Jason.

"Um, 21," I said a little embarrassingly, which they just returned with a smirk basically. "But she's pretty cool, you know, gets me beer, its pretty sweet." I said jokingly, but yet there was still that awkward silence. "I was kidding, I don't actually drink, and a fun night to me is basically going to the movies." The all just laughed at my joke, but I didn't want to show my gap so I kind of just gave a laugh with my mouth closed and small smile.

"What's your favorite song of ours?" Shane said looking directly into my eyes, which made me a little nervous and as a nervous reaction I quickly looked at his shirt which read, Say what?

"Well it's not technically one of your songs," I started to say, giving them a moment to make their, 'huh?' faces. "My favorite song is actually from Nate's first album, Higher Love or Crazy Kinda Crush on You. Those two always bring a smile to my face no matter the mood."

"OMG, how could I forget the most important question?" Jason said as he got maybe a little too loud. "What's your name?" We all just broke out into laughter.

"My name is Braelyn Hobbs, junior in high school, aka, the best year of my life!" I said the last phrase sarcastically as possible since I was dreading this year. "And don't worry about the name thing, a similar instance happened. I was playing family feud online and the topic was like, what questions do you ask when you want to pick up a girl, or something along those lines. And I was asking all these questions, can I buy you a drink, can I have your number, etc, etc, turns out I forgot to ask, what's your name? Yea, that just goes to show, with my men, I don't want to know anything about them. I am a one night stand kinda girl," Cue awkward silence once again. "I was kidding, you know, sarcasm…" The whole time I was talking, I noticed that Nate was staring at me, which caused me just to be even more self conscious about my gap, see I knew he was going to stare at that, so I tried to keep my mouth shut as possible.

"Can I ask you a question, if you don't mind and all?" Nate said adding his own conversation.

"Go right ahead,"

"Why don't you smile with your teeth?" Nate asked one question which I hope he wouldn't, but being the witty person I am, I retorted back.

"Well why don't you?" I said with a smirk plastered on my face.

"She got you there bro" Shane said hitting him in the arm and giving me a high five, which left Nate kind of awe struck.

"Sorry, that was a little mean." I said looking down a bit being completely embarrassed. I can't believe that I just threw a comeback at _the Nate Grey_, probably thinks I am like a bitch or something.

"No, its totally cool, its just that a fan is usually like, Nate I love you so much, etc, etc, never once have I gotten a comeback." He said looking me in the eyes. I know that a million girls would kill to be where I am right now, but I just couldn't get my gap off my mind, I know I am being such a drama queen, but hey, it's who I am. "But back to the question, why don't you smile with your teeth?"

"Um, its going to sound like really drama queenish and all, but I have 'equipment' in my mouth, aka palatal expander which basically just forms a gap in my front two teeth to make my teeth straighter" I saw it coming, Shane opening his mouth again. "And don't say, 'that sucks'" Caught him before he could get me annoyed. All of a sudden, my phone started to go off, it was an alarm telling me I had to get back to my seat. "As much as I would love to stay and have more awkward silences with you guys, I gotta go to my seat; I am really excited for this concert, so you better not let me down!" I said putting on another one of my toothless smirks.

"Oh we wont, trust me, you'll like it, lots of pyro and what not" Jason said

"Fantastic! I love pyro, I am kind of, sort of a pyro freak, yea, don't judge. Okay, I am going, bye! And thanks again for letting me meet you guys!" I started to walk down the corridor to the two double doors that lead to the arena until I heard my name being called.

"Braelyn, Braelyn, hey, Wait up!" I knew why he was here.

"Oh did I leave something in there" doing a quick scan of the stuff in my hands, seemed like I had everything.

"No, I actually wanted to ask you on favor…" He said looking down to the floor as if he was nervous or something.

"Depends what it is."

"Can you please smile for me? I know that sounds really weird, but," Nate said looking really hopeful.

"No," I said blatantly, he looked shocked, probably because no girl has ever said no to him before. "Because every girl has to have some mysteriousness behind her." I said to him as I turned on my heel and walked to the doors, not once turning back to see Nate Grey with a big smile on his face, and the wheels in his mind turning, thinking of a way to get me to smile.


End file.
